Mi vida sabe a ti
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: CamusxMilo Su amistad es el tesoro mas valioso que tiene. Lo ama y supone que Camus siente lo mismo, pero el no esta para aclararselo y Milo comenzara a enfermarse de amor... Una noche de caricias desmedidas será la solución


Este fic lo escribi para el evento del club de fans de la pareja AcuarioxScorpio  
A mi no me llamo mucho la atencion, pero no sé que opinen ustedes.

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios

p.d. prometo a quienes esperan jugando con fuego, que la proxima semana tendran noticias suyas :D

**Mi vida sabe a ti…**

Es tarde. La noche ha avanzado más de lo que podría haber esperado, y es la culpable de que camine por el pasillo que desemboca a mi cámara privada, sin esperar verte ahí, sentado en el piso con las piernas extendidas y las manos sueltas a cada lado. Tu aspecto es cansado, aunque a pesar de eso me di cuenta enseguida que estabas aquí por una razón importante, pues habías aguardado mi llegada sentado en el piso, sin importar que la postura te quitara esa elegancia de la que tanto haces gala...

-"¿Te traigo una almohada?"- Te pregunto con una sonrisa, acercándome a ti. Tu cabeza se endereza, tus ojos se elevan hacia los míos, y en tu boca aparece un gesto amistoso.

-"Te acepto un café"- Me respondiste, apoyando las manos en el suelo para incorporarte.

La puntualidad y yo estamos peleados a muerte, así que Camus -quien ahora me visita-, me obsequió un reloj para que pudiera tener presente el tiempo; elevé la muñeca a la altura de mi barbilla para conocer así la ubicación de las manecillas.

-"Es muy temprano para uno."- Te dije, arrugando mis cejas.

-"Y muy tarde para un vaso de leche tibia..."- Sus dedos se posan en mi mejilla, apresándola tan suave que apenas si sentí el tirón que dio después.-"Anda, dame uno."- Insistes con esa forma tan particular de dirigirte a mi. Me tomas por los hombros, dándome la vuelta, empujándome y obligándome a ir hacia la cocina,

Yo no te niego este tipo de comportamientos 'anti Camus', pues eres mi amigo, y sé que sólo te portas así cuando te encuentras conmigo.

Cuando mi amante y yo estamos juntos evito pensar en ti para no molestarlo a él, pero me doy cuenta que te extraño en esos ratos que no estamos juntos... más de lo que debería...

Te sientas en la silla delante de la mesa que sirve como apoyo a tus brazos, los cuales se acomodan con gracia bajo tu barbilla.

-"Creí que volverías temprano..."- Me comentas después de un momento de silencio en el que ya he puesto un posillo con agua.

-"Es temprano..."

-"Me refiero a las ocho..."

-"Eso es madrugada..."- Le respondo solaz, virando la cabeza para que el fulgor de mi sonrisa te deslumbre; a cambio recibo una mueca con la boca.

-"A las tres de la madrugada es justo eso: MADRUGADA."- No es típico de ti enojarte tanto conmigo, y lo demuestro volteando a verte con los ojos abiertos. -"Me faltan horas de sueño..."- Respondes, apoyando la frente en las manos. El agua está caliente y la sirvo en una taza. No sé que decir. Camus es la persona más madrugadora que conozco y el sol es como la guía en su camino: se levanta en cuanto este está por salir tras las montañas, y se acuesta al término del día, una vez que la luna ha salido a remplazarlo.

-"Quizá deberías recostarte en mi cama... un momento..."- Menea la cabeza.

-"Es muy tarde..."- Levanta otra vez la cabeza, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, los desvía y noto que me oculta el motiva de su visita. Jalo la silla próxima y me siento poniéndote el café enfrente.

-"Nunca es tarde para tomar un descanso."

-"Lo es para muchas cosas..."- Respondes en tono lúgubre, tomando la taza y dándole un soplo para luego beber suavemente. Camus es la persona más elegante que conozco, pero ahora parece dejar sus modales para agacharse otra vez sobre la mesa. Me pregunto si se siente triste o sólo cansando.

Jamás me ha reclamado por mi estilo libre de ser, por mi modo de comportarme o por dormir a penas en las noches y tomar sientas vespertinas; y aunque no suelo demorar tanto, esta noche mi amante y yo decidimos prolongar un poco más la despedida.

Mis ojos puestos en tu cabeza reclinada llaman tu atención, así que te incorporas, me miras, sonríes y colocas la mano sobre la que está quieta en la madera, apretándola y bebiendo otro sorbo con la ayuda de la otra.

-"No te preocupes, ya me acostumbraré a los desvelos continuos..."

-"¿Piensas tomar el camino del mal?"- Te pregunto divertido. -"Para ser parrandero se necesitan años de experiencia."- Tú ríes tan suave y cálido como la brisa marina.

-"Tendré un buen maestro."- Aprietas otra vez mi mano.

-"¡No pienso compartir mis secretos contigo, Camus!"- Me río, empujándote por el hombro. -"Además, la vida nocturna no es negocio mí, sólo me divierto de vez en cuando con la persona adecuada..."- Al decirlo me sonrojo. Tú y yo no solemos hablar de esto, no de mi relación o lo que sentimos hacia otras personas; a veces sólo de lo que nos profesamos mutuamente como amigos. A mi, al menos, me incómoda relatarte mi afecto por alguien más que no seas tú; y creo que te pasa lo mismo, pues solías salir con alguien hacia un tiempo; terminaron, y aunque no te pregunté el motivo, me alegró no tener que compartirte...

Nos miramos a los ojos un momento antes de que decidas encorvarte otra vez. Estas cansado, y yo, a pesar de la hora no siento sueño; sin embargo, pienso que si me alegra haber rechazado la invitación a quedarme hoy con él; sé que le molestó, pero aunque lo quiera tanto, me gusta mucho más mi cama...

-"Me gustó el café."- Sonríes, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Notro de nuevo una sonrisa en tus labios, cálida, sincera y tan llena de ti. -"Lo extrañaré preparado por tus manos..."- Me sueltas, colocas las palmas en la mesa y te pones de pie antes de que responda nada. Me parece que estas dispuesto a huir de algo que desconozco, y a Atenea gracias que mi brazo reacciona, hala tu muñeca y te impide la retirada.

-"¿Me negarás tu visita por llegar de madrugada?"- Es lo único que pregunto. Me miras, te sientes otra vez y sueltas la condena...

-"El patriarca me ha enviado en una misión fuera de Grecia; no sé cuando volveré..."- Al principio me quedo sorprendido por la noticia, pero algo en mi cabeza me hace reaccionar, sonreír a medias y darte un suave empujón.

-"No creo que sea demasiado tiempo... y nos veremos otra vez... pronto…."- Tu mirada seria se concentra en mis pupilas un segundo, antes de que observe como asientes, sonríes y te levantes. Tus ojos continúan fijos en los míos, hasta que te inclinas, rozas con un beso mi mejilla, recargas tu cabeza en mí, y luego desapareces...

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

A veces me hago el tonto y evito pensar que cuando él quiere besarme donde tus labios dejaron su huella, yo ladeo la cara, le ofrezco la mejilla contraria y luego sonrió como parte de un juego disparando; uno que estoy empezando a perder cuando pienso que es una bobería hacerlo, que volverás y me pellizcarás como esa noche, que sonreirás y antes de dormir te despedirás con esa caricia, que no se borrará si lo dejo tomarme a su antojo...

Debería decir que también al mío, pero... no dejo de pensar en nuestra última vez juntos, y en lo que pudo ser si me hubiera callado y dejarte despedir, o si tú hubieras sido más valiente y por menos abrazarás a este amigo fiel... No sé… quizá esperaba más de ese adiós…

-"¿Algo te preocupa?"- Me pregunta, sorprendiéndome de pronto. Mis ojos -antes perdidos en la nada- lo ubican de inmediato; mis labios se entreabren sin palabras en el interior a modo de pregunta, disculpa o... algo que le diga por qué olvidé que estaba con él y me quedé pensando en ti. No puedo culparte a viva voz porque terminaríamos discutiendo... otra vez. Desde que te fuiste se ha vuelto una costumbre en dos seres que no lo hacían.

Reacciono, pienso que es normal sentirme preocupado por quien no veo en semanas (decir meses se vuelve doloroso). Sonrió un poco, aprieto la mano que él sostiene y regreso la vista al frente

-"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"- Una voz retumba en mi cabeza:

_«Nunca respondas una interrogante con otra» _En ese entonces tus dedos atraparon mi nariz, apretándola con los nudillos y soltándola al instante... _«Hacerlo delata evasiva...»_

Recordar tu correctivo provoca en mí una sonrisa y que mi mano libre tiente donde, en ese entonces, me causó molestia.

-"No he dicho que algo me preocupe."- Corrijo volteando a verlo. Sus ojos se posan en los míos como tantas veces antes, aunque he recordado el camino y a cambio olvidado como perderme en ellos. Con su mano libre acomoda un mechón de mi cabello. Esta acción me produce una fugaz molestia.

-"El habla no es la única forma de expresión que conoce el hombre"- Cuando usa ese tono calmo y esa apariencia de querer enseñarme algo, me recuerda a ti.

-"Desconozco porque lo dices."- Contesto mirando el vacío.

-"Suspiraste, el suspiro es de alguien que está preocupado, resignado o enamorado; y si no es la primera, entonces es porque me quieres..."- No era mi intensión, pero rodé los ojos.

-"No entiendo para qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes, o menos que vayas a terminar diciendo que estoy resignado a quedarme contigo..."- Me sentí molesto por no recordar haber suspirado, tanto como por su 'acoso'; aunque él no lo hacia.

-"A veces dudo que me quieras..."- Murmura. Mis cejas se elevan, y mis ojos se vuelven hacia su perfil. Sus palabras me han hecho sentirme intranquilo, molesto y hasta cierto punto desconocido, temeroso.

-"Yo no dudaría si te tuviera sentado a mi lado..."

-"Como si no lo estuvieras..."- Me dice. En la forma que habla noto que lleva tiempo ideando como decírmelo.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así?"- Lo interrogo levantándome, soltando su mano y dirigiéndole un gesto colérico con los ojos, la nariz y la boca.

-"¡Ni siquiera estas prestando atención a lo que te digo! Llevas semanas en la luna, y me haces pensar que te aburro!"- También se levanta, y de nuevo parece que nos enfrentamos a uno de esos pleitos donde me doy la vuelta y lo dejo hablando solo.

-"¡Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo!"- Me disculpo, ladeando la cara para procesar lo que quiero decir.

_«Si te hablo y me ignoras significa falta de interés... o si dices algo y te volteas significa que mientes... El contacto visual es sinónimo de sinceridad...»_

Tú no me mirabas aquella noche... al principio creí que sólo era cansancio, luego entendí que me ocultabas tu despedida. Me hubiera gustado saber antes que pasaría una eternidad sin verte...

Creo que me miento a mi mismo y a él: volteo a verlo. Sus labios se mueven, pero he perdido el ritmo de la charla

-"... ¡Por eso te reclamo si siento que no me quieres...!"- Escucho.

_«No hablamos mucho de esto... pero..._» Tus dedos se rozaban unos con otros, mas tus ojos seguían firmes en los míos _«... he leído que es importante expresarles a las personas cercanas lo que uno siente... y yo... yo te quiero...»_ Me sonrojé aquella vez, y ahora a tiempo real.

-"Es que si te quiero..."- Le confieso en cuanto sus labios dejan de moverse. Él sonríe suavemente, me abraza, suspiro, sus labios se posan en mi frente, y cada una de mis mejillas... bajando suavemente a mis labios...

«_Besar expresa el deseo de confesar agrado estima o un cariño profundo... eso según este libro..._»

Desvío la cara, apoyando el rostro en su hombro. Mis manos alcanzan su espalda y se sitúan en ella para forjar un cómodo abrazo.

_«Si no fueras tú no te abrazaría...»_

-"Entonces me alegra ser yo..."- Te respondí aquella vez, y me permití decirlo en voz alta.

«_Sabes que prefiero hacerlo así, y que no me importa lo que los demás piensen. Somos compañeros de armas, hermanos del mismo destino y por ello los aprecio; pero contigo es distinto..._»

Retraigo la cara, despegándome suavemente de mi amante

_«Estar contigo no es un compromiso, ni algo que dicte nuestro destino; estarlo es algo más placentero y a veces necesario para no olvidar porque somos humanos...»_

Tú solías decir que ser un Dios significa un castigo y que agradecías haber nacido en esta tierra como un dueño de tu propia vida con el regalo más valioso que era el amor.

_«El amor te hace crecer, vivir, soñar y arriesgarte en ocasiones provoca sufrimiento, pero eres libre de escoger si elevarte o hundirte debido a él...»_

Lo miro a los ojos, le tomo las manos y dejo en ellas un beso...

No voy a seguir torturándonos porque te llevo tatuado en la línea de mi vida...

**o.o.o.o.o**

De saber que olvidarme de ti se complicaría al poner fin a mi relación con él, creo que hubiera podido fingir unos cuantos días más que aún sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago; aunque este me visitara siempre y cuando pensara en los múltiples contactos que tuvieron tu cuerpo y el mío...

Lo admito, al principio no me había dado cuento que todas mis extrañezas se debían a eso, y que saberlo en medio de una relación que amenazaba terminar en guerra, me ha dejado peor que una mañana completa de entrenamiento con Aldebaran...

Mientras no estas presente he administrado mi tiempo doblando ropa, cantando, hablando solo e incluso buscando la compañía de personas a quienes normalmente no saludaría como Death Mask, o manteniendo una conversación por más de una hora con Shaka acerca del... ¿Dalai lama?... No entiendo como puede afectarme tanto el que no estés. No nacimos pegados, así que debería ser lógico que pueda ser perfectamente capaz de estar un momento solo; sin embargo, cuanto más reflexiono esto me doy cuenta que antes podía estarlo porque me daba cuenta que luego subía unos cuantos escalones y ahí estarías para recibirme con una sonrisa o 'ignorarme' en tanto tus ojos se centraban en los escritos de aquellos filósofos que tanto te gustan...

Mis pies se mueven en dirección al onceavo templo, mi cabeza está gacha, permitiendo que las pupilas se centren en los escalones que toco conforme asciendo. A mi paso elevo la vista, notando que en la entrada del templo acuariano, se encuentra una silueta, que al admirarla mejor, reconozco como 'mi rival'.

Nunca lo vi así mientras estuve con mi amante, pero ahora que no estas, me doy cuenta que tu peor es nada me afectaba porque estaba robándome tu atención; aunque yo solía darle la mía a quien estaba conmigo...

Camino más a prisa tan sólo para darle alcance y evitar que llegue más lejos, porque no quiero que ensucie con su presencia el recuerdo que aún queda de ti en ese lugar...

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- Lo interrogo en primer instancia, mirándolo con molestia. Él se voltea, me mira, sonríe con falta de amabilidad, más bien a modo de burla.

-"Vine de visita."- Responde, sin poder apartar ese gesto de su cara.

-"Camus no está, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí."

-"¿sería descortés responder del mismo modo?"

-"Camus es mi mejor amigo, y por lo tanto, me encargó su templo; además, ustedes terminaran mucho tiempo antes de que él se marchara..."

-"Si, tienes razón."- Su cara adquiere ese gesto que me encantaría robarle a puños. -"El hecho es que, aunque hayamos terminado, no quiere decir que no podamos seguirnos tratando como amigos..."- Su arrogancia me molesta, pero no es sólo su actitud, es todo él. Lo aborrezco por haberlo besado, por robarme sus abrazos y esas noches que debiste pasar conmigo.

-"Sea el caso o no, yo no quiero verte rondando por aquí como buitre. Camus y yo estamos intentando tener algo, y tu presencia, francamente, me irrita mucho."

-"¿Intentando tener algo?"- Suelta una risotada, y me hace pensar que me oculta algo... Él tiene información que no me ha sido dada. -"Creí que ustedes ya tenían algo serio. El mismo Camus me lo dijo cuando terminamos..."

."¿Te dijo eso?"- ¿Qué le dijiste de nosotros? Arquea una ceja, me mira como si hubiera perdido la cordura, y luego se saca de las ropas un pedazo de papel.

-"Me envió una carta, y el mensajero traía una para ti pero me la dio ya que tengo una audiencia con el patriarca, así que..."- Me extendió el mencionado objeto, pero yo me quedé en blanco. ¡No puedo creer que después de una eternidad por fin tendré noticias tuyas! pero aún debo saber...

-"¿Por qué terminaron?"- Le pregunto con un tono suave, no amable, sólo con la debida medida debido a mi curiosidad.

-"Tú lo sabes, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?"

-"Si lo supiera..."- No pude evitar sonar como tonto, pero es que él se estaba comportando como tal.

-"Pues si quieres que me humille y te diga que terminó conmigo porque estaba enamorado de ti estas muy equivocado; y si realmente no sabes la razón y no eres capaz de intuirla, te acusaré de conocerlo poco y a ambos de ser unos brutos ciegos..."- Sus palabras me dejan helado; él lo nota, me toma la mano y me deja la carta en la palma de una forma brusca a la que no le tomo importancia.

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tengo una pregunta más importante que responderme?

¿Estabas enamorado de mi?... ¿Terminaste por ello con él!

¡Es cierto, sus besos, sus abrazos, todas esas cosas acerca del amor y de lo importante que era decirle a otras personas cuanto nos importan era debido a eso!

Abro el papel apresuradamente, y aunque no es mucho lo que viene ahí escrito, noto que está un poco húmedo...

_«Perdona que no te escribiera antes, pero la misión se ha vuelto más complicada de lo que esperaba.  
Estoy establecido en un pequeño lugar no muy lejos de un pueblo (del cual no puedo decirte el nombre por órdenes estrictas del patriarca); y aunque es un sitio agradable, extraño el calor de Grecia y de sus habitantes, sobre todo los desvelos con café en compañía… ya sabes de quien... _

_Espero poder escribirte pronto._

_Un saludo afectuoso._

_Camus.»_

¿Y crees que eso es suficiente para calmar mis ganas de verte o para compensar el que no estés aquí para explicarme porqué no me dijiste antes que me querías de esa forma romántica…?

Observar tu caligrafía, oler el papel y pensar que y tus dedos galos tocaron aquella hoja, por alguna razón logra sofocar el vacío que llevo dentro de mí… aunque sigue sin ser suficiente…

**o.o.o.o.o**

_Mis dedos apretaban las mantas. Respiraba agitadamente, al tanto que la temperatura de mi cuerpo llegaba a niveles insospechables y el sudor que brotaba de mis poros intentaba refrescarme; aunque en vano, seguía ardiendo… Y sin en cambio, yo tenía frío… _

_Sentí un peso en mi mejilla, deslizándose hacia mi frente y situándose ahí al paso que mi piel se enfriaba y me producía una sensación de confort… _

_-"Camus…"- Pronuncié tu nombre, con la seguridad de que eras quien me cuidaba, como siempre. Mi ángel de hielo. _

_-"Shhh…"- Pronunciaron tus labios. Mis ojos se entreabrieron. La oscuridad de la habitación no me permitió observar tu rostro con la misma nitidez que lo hubiera hecho de haber estado fuera, sentados en los escalones de alguno de los templos o riendo bajo la copa de un buen árbol. Intento moverme, pero todavía estoy cansado. –"Tienes mucha fiebre…"- Escucho tu voz. –"Creí que no te vería otra vez…"_

_-"¿Crees que una simple fiebre podría separarme de ti?"- Te escucho reír. Tu mano se retira de mi frente, después te sientas en el espacio vacío de la cama. _

_-"Tienes razón, eso no sería suficiente"- Ofendido intenté rebatirle, pero él sonrió más y añadió –"… además, de tener que separarnos, seguro encontraríamos la forma de volver a estar juntos… Al menos yo me aseguraría de ello…"_

Al abrir los ojos me doy cuenta que el vago recuerdo de sus palabras no representan nada más que una mentira, pues él no se encuentra aquí. Su promesa y lo que antes habría de decirme cuando éramos niños, no es verídico.

Suspiro, y en la oscuridad se dibuja ante mí su silueta…

-"¿Cuándo…?"- Mi pregunta se queda a medias al notar la sonrisa que me dirige.

-"¿Qué importancia tiene? Estoy aquí, ante ti."- Me mira a los ojos, y sin moverse demasiado, se inclina hasta rozar con sus labios los míos.

Por un instante mi pulso se congela y acelera tan rápido que los ojos se me abren como párpados, y la respiración olvida su ciclo normal.

¡Camus me ha besado!... pero… ¿A qué se debe que después de ser un cobarde para aceptar que me quiere de pronto me plante un beso?

Quisiera poder decir que tengo tiempo para asimilar, preguntar o repelar –como si quisiera hacerlo- a lo que está pasando… pero lo quiero, lo quiero, ¡lo quiero! Camus es todo lo que necesito y no me hace falta nada más que saberlo entre mis brazos y poder palpar su figura, estrecharla contra la mía y delinear su anatomía con mis dedos…

Sin embargo, a pesar de que mi emoción rebasa cualquier expectativa, algo en nuestro contacto llama mi atención, porque en vez de sentir la calidez característica de sus abrazos, y percibir la nueva sensación de tocar con sus labios los míos, en la carne de mi boca no puedo percibir nada… Quisiera no temer que realmente no estoy enamorado de él y que por consiguiente, sus besos no me resultan efectivos; sin embargo, al caer en cuenta de esto y abrir los ojos, me encuentro tendido boca arriba, con una almohada entre los brazos a la que estaba besando…

-"¡AHG!"- Exclamo en medio de la casi oscuridad, pues la luz de la luna que se filtra por la ventana me permite notar la mesa junta a esta y mis demás cosas. La almohada pega contra los ladillos de la pared y luego resbala hasta quedar en el suelo. Me recojo aún sobre la cama, quedando sentado en ella con las manos entrelazadas alrededor de las rodillas, en un intento vano por reconfortarme, aunque me parece que esto será imposible si no busco ayuda… profesional. –"Estoy enloqueciendo…"- Me repito a causa de ser la tercera noche en que te he soñado. Tengo ganas de salir a buscarte, o de correr a los brazos de quien sea en busca de consuelo o algo que me permita recobrar el sentido de mi vida; no obstante, me veré obligado a recordarme que mi vida sabe a ti por todos y cada uno de los momentos, pero sobre todo por las cosas que me enseñaste.

Exhaló entre cansado, confundido y enamorado, deslizando las piernas sobre el colchón y colocando la cabeza hacia atrás, perfilándome para dormir; sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo conciliar el sueño sin mi almohada, así que refunfuñando me veo en la necesidad de levantarme por ella…

**o.o.o.o.o**

_Camus no me miraba, pero sabía que estaba atento a lo que yo decía…_

_-"¿Crees que estoy loco?"- Meneó la cabeza, sin parar de mover las manos. _

_-"No, sólo piensas diferente."- Se le notaba feliz, aunque yo no sabía si se debía a que le gustaba remendar ropa o debido a lo que yo le había dicho. _

_-"Cada persona piensa diferente…"- Insistí, como si quisiera que él aceptara que perdí la cabeza con alguno de los besos prodigados por mi pareja. No nos gustaba hablar de nuestras relaciones íntimas, no recuerdo la razón, pero ese día decidí que tenía que compartir algo que decidí. _

_-·"… hum…"- Colocó una mano en su mentón, un gesto que realizaba cuando quería concentrarse. –"Pero tú eres especial… ¿cómo decirlo?... Creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo en que tener relaciones por juego es una tontería, y que es correcto esperar el momento adecuado…"_

_-"¡Si! Imagina que lo haces con alguien a quien no estas seguro de amar y te arrepientes… No creo que quiera vivir el resto de mis días con ese peso en mis hombros. La armadura en sí ya es suficiente…"- Sonreí y él me imitó, sonrojándose suavemente; después continuó cociendo. Al sumergirnos en un profundo silencio, los pensamientos en mi cabeza rebotaron tan claros e intensos, que puedo escucharles pronunciar un disparate. Al inicio fue sólo eso… después… la curiosidad dominó mi lengua. –"Camus…"- Lo llamé tímidamente. Podía sentir mis pulsaciones a un trillón por hora. Él siguió en lo suyo, pero hizo un sonido con la boca como señal a que podía hablar. –"…"- Intenté decirlo, pero me trabé. –"¿crees que…?"- ¿Cómo debía formular la pregunta? «¿Camus crees que siendo tan buenos amigos podríamos probar, tú sabes, experimentar para hacerlo a la perfección con nuestras parejas?» Definitivamente iría en contra de lo que acababa de decirle; además… no me imagino en una situación así con mi amigo. Pensarlo me pone la carne de gallina, y tan ansioso como si acabara de tomarme un frasco entero de café soluble. _

_-"¿Qué pasa?"- Su atención está fija en mí. _

_-"Estaba preguntándome si…"- Trago saliva, difícilmente, debo agregar. _

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"Si podrías enseñarme a… ¡A coser!"_

¿A coser?

¿¡A coser! No, debí pedirle que se acostara conmigo, que me mostrara como era ese amor del que tanto había leído y del que me hablaba sin parar.

Una vez más despierto, sentándome en la cama al mismo tiempo que abro mis ojos.

No son sueños… la mayoría de las cosas que veo mientras duermo son cosas que él y yo pasamos… Me pregunto si mi inconsciente trae hasta a mí las claras señales de su enamoramiento o las que yo no vi como parte del mío. De cualquier forma nadie podría catalogarme como culpable, ya que fue ËL quien no me dijo nada, quien no fue capaz de abrirme su corazón por completo y hablarme claro acerca de lo que sentía. Y al pensarlo… temo que sea yo el de las ideas y que él… no me ame…

Con la mano sobre mi frente, noto el movimiento de una sombra cerca de la ventana, así que me despejo y dirijo mis pupilas hacia el marco, donde noto una figura delgada de melena larga. Al parpadear y captar mejor en la oscuridad como los gatos, reconozco ese silueta…

-"Hola… yo… no quería asustarte…"- Su voz provoca un vuelco en mi interior. Da unos pasos hacia la cama, pero se detiene en el instante de notar que me levanto con presura y me dirijo hacia donde está; al llegar lo tomo por los brazos y lo zangoloteo.

-"¡Muy bien alucinación! ¡Está es la última vez que me tomas el pelo!"- Exclamo, irritado y desesperado. –"No puedes venir, besarme todas las noches y dejarme con la cabeza hecha un lío…"

-"… Yo"

-"¡Tienes que decírmelo ahora! ¡Te lo exijo! "

-"… pero…"

-"¡Dime que me amas o lárgate! "-Mis dedos se incrustan en su piel, tan suave, tan blanca y tan cándida. La única reacción de su parte es la confusión en sus ojos. –"¡Dímelo Camus! Ya no soporto pensar en ti todos los días, soñando con que vienes a buscarme y a decirme que me amas… o de perdida dónde te encuentras para que sea yo quien vaya por ti… ¿No te das cuenta que te extraño? Y Quizá no habría sabido darme cuenta si no te hubieras marchado, pero…"- Me cuesta respirar, y me siento tan compungido que ya no puedo hablar. Darme cuenta de mi estado me hace pensar que no puedo esperar otro año más, y que si él no se materializa en carne y hueso, tendré que exiliarlo para siempre de mi corazón.

Sonríes… y no entiendo si te estas burlando de mí o estas dispuesto a darme respuestas. Tu mano, a pesar de mi agarre, asiendo hasta a mi mejilla y se desliza suavemente de arriba hacia abajo.

-"Te amo… te amo más que a cualquier cosa, por encima de quien sea… y de lo que sea…"- Sus palabras me hacen vibrar, y tocan esa fibra sensible dentro de mi que me conmueve y acciona el mecanismo que desprende una lágrima de mi iris, la cual resbala lentamente por mi mejilla y se sitúa cerca de mi boca. Él la nota, me mira a los ojos, sonríe otra vez, y sin despegar sus pupilas de mí coloca sus labios encima de la gota salada. Su acción provoca un escalofrío en mi cuerpo, que aumenta en cuanto cierro los ojos y percibo un beso cálido en mi boca. Mis manos se despegan de sus brazos, aferrándose a su nunca, apresando sus labios con el fervor que hierve dentro de mi.

Y aunque este beso es lo que había soñado después de su confesión, no quiero admitir que tengo miedo a experimentar una nueva desilusión y descubrir que se trata de un sueño.

Rompo nuestro contacto. Él me mira sin entender porque le he robado la inspiración, yo lo único que hago es tomar sus manos, las cuales estaba puestas en mi espalda.

-"Muchas gracias…"- Le sonrió, besó el dorso de sus manos y le doy la espalda, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la cama.

-"¿Qué haces?"- Me pregunta como divertido.

-"Yendo a dormir antes de despertar bruscamente y extrañarte más… pero espero que cuando vuelvas sea de verdad…"

-"Creí que bromeabas con lo de los sueños…"

-"¿Bromear? Esto es un sueño…"- Le sonrío por última vez, antes de acomodarme, cobijarme y cerrar los ojos.

No puedo dormir y quizá se deba a que me cosquillea la boca, ansiando nuevamente encontrarse con su captor. Las manos se me sienten tensas y asumo a que se debe porque extrañan situarse en el lugar que les concedí en su nuca…

Escucho el chirrido de la puerta y sus pasos alejarse suavemente, tal y como recuerdo su caminar…

De pronto abro los ojos, colocándome las manos en los labios, descubriendo que era real… ¡Camus estaba realmente aquí! Y no sólo eso… ¡Me descubrí… lo acorralé y… nos besamos!

-"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"- Grito en medio de la oscuridad, sentándome con las piernas rodeadas por mis brazos y la cara oculta entre estos. Tus pasos se escuchan apresurados y la puerta se vuelve a abrir de golpe.

-"¡¿Qué ocurre?"- Un almohadazo en la cara es lo que recibe. Yo puedo sentir mi rostro arder debido a la vergüenza. Pudo haberme advertido… pudo haberme… ¡No sé! -"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"- Se queja, congelado en su lugar. Se inclina y levanta la almohada para luego dirigirse hacia a mi.

-"¡Tú…!"- Lo señalo con el brazo, y por Atenea que el rubor en mi semblante no sede.

-"¿Qué hice?"- Me pregunta, deteniéndose. Me cuesta aceptar que no es culpable de mi falta de juicio, al menos no del todo; y como no sé por donde comenzar a rebatir, explicar o comentar, me hago a un lado de la cama, pegándome un poco a la pared.

-"Aquí… Ahora…"- Le ordeno, señalándole el sitio vacío. Él me mira, sonríe, pero no dice nada. Deja la almohada en la cama, se da la vuelta, cierra la puerta y se acerca otra vez. Se sienta sin decir nada mientras se comienza a preparar para acostarse al quitarse los zapatos y el pantalón. Yo bostezo sin querer y me acurruco de cara a la pared. Al cabo de unos segundos siento en el colchón cuando se acuesta.

-"Buenas noches…"- Me dice, colocando una mano en mi brazo para apoyarse y dejar un afectuoso beso en mi mejilla.

No es la primera vez que compartimos una cama, sin embargo, después de la forma en que sucedieron las cosas esta noche, del tiempo que estuvimos separados, de las cosas que descubrí en su ausencia, y del modo en que se sitúa tras de mí con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, el nerviosismo me hace su presa. Un temblor recorre mi cuerpo; sé que lo ha notado porque su brazo se despegó unos segundos de mi piel. Mis ojos se niegan a cerrarse, y todo lo que hago para calmarme es darme medio vuelta sobre mi eje para quedar cara contra cara:

Sus ojos están abiertos, su luz traspasa la oscuridad hasta reflejarse en mis pupilas y provocar en mis labios una sonrisa. Mi corazón palpita con emoción, y cuando mis labios se adhieren a los suyos, mis manos también sienten el mismo deseo de expresarle lo mismo que mi boca. Sus dedos se colocan en mi mejilla, resbalándose lentamente, de una forma que me hace suspirar entrecortado. Sus labios y los míos se mueven suaves, aumentando la intensidad cuando el ritmo de nuestras caricias enciende la llama en nuestro cuerpo. El beso se prolonga y se esparce desde la comisura de mis labios hasta la barbilla, en tanto tú te apoyas en el brazo, te levantas, y continúas el recorrido de besos por todo mi cuello. Mis dedos se establecen en tu nuca, enterrándose y recorriendo tus cabellos marinos, que ahora, mientras te colocas encima de mí, bañan nuestro entorno. Jadeo una vez y otra más mientras el recorrido de tus manos realizan magia, y tus besos se convierten en la llave para proseguir nuestro acto. Mi boca intenta corresponder a tus caricias, en vano, pues a penas pueden mis dientes morder los labios para que estos no delaten ante el mundo el paso máximo en nuestra relación; que aunque para muchos pueda parecer apresurada, para Camus –espero que sienta igual- y para mí, nos bastan todos estos años de conocernos, sabernos amigos, y esta noche amantes.

Nuestros cuerpos arden uno junto al otro. Las ropas hacia un rato que sobraban en nuestro cuadro, y las caricias encendieron el detonante en nuestro acto. Mis piernas abiertas lo han apresado, y mis brazos le han suplicado que no me suelte mientras nuestro encuentro procede y es él, que con miradas y besos cómplices procede a abrirse camino con lentitud hacia a mí, hundiendo su cara entre la almohada y mi hombro, al oírme gemir una y otra vez, al tanto que me movía y se movía con suavidad para no lastimarme. Su entrada es profunda al cabo de un rato, dando paso al desenfreno de nuestro deseo y a la pasión que hemos acumulado a través de los años, y a nuestro deseo de hacerlo solamente al estar listos con la persona correcta.

Admito que la primera vez fue doloroso, y hasta le pedí que esperara un poco, pero he de decir que conforme el ritmo avanzó, la sensación placentera fue mayor y mi anhelo de ser suyo se cumplió cuando yo exploté de placer y él hizo lo mismo dentro de mí; agotado, sudoroso, pero tan elegante, perfecto y hermoso como yo lo recuerdo de siempre….

Abro mis ojos lentamente debido a que la luz lástima mis retinas. Estiro un brazo en busca de ti, pero todo lo que encuentro es el vacío. Intento distinguir algo, mas no puedo; al cabo de un rato vislumbro mi habitación y me veo solo, desnudo en la cama…

¿Lo habré soñado? No. Un dolor entre las piernas y en las mismas me alerta de que quizá realicé maniobras en la noche, quizá pensando que se trataba de un encuentro contigo… un absurdo sueño…

Desilusionado me siento en la cama con los brazos colgando entre mis piernas y la cabeza levemente gacha.

-"Bonjour"- Su voz llena a mis oídos, provocando que mi cabeza se levante. Él está ahí parado, en mi puerta, vistiendo la playera que anoche me quitó a jalones y mi ropa interior; aunque su cabello está tan alineado como si acabara de peinárselo. –"Tuve que ir temprano a una audiencia con el Patriarca, no me di cuenta que llevaba tu ropa, me puse la armadura y al quitármela, me percaté de que la traía puesta…"- Le sonrío, e intento levantarme, pero me duele atrás.

-"Descuida… nunca se vio mejor…"- Le digo con una sonrisa, estirando la mano para que se acerque. Camina hacia mí con esa expresión confiada y alegre que es sólo mía, con las cara suavemente sonrojada; sostiene la extremidad que le he ofrecido, la besa y luego se sienta en la cama junto a mí. Si supiera que al tenerlo cerca lo único que quiero es abrazarlo, besarlo y repetir la maravillosa noche pasada… no se quedaría ahí, mirándome con sus bonitos ojos entre azules y verdes.

-"Quería saber si puedo quedarme un poco más contigo…"- ¡Eso ni se pregunta! Espero que lo sepa en cuanto me le voy encima y lo tiendo de espaldas contra la cama, sin perder la posición en la que estábamos.

Ojala entendieras que desde que te conozco mi vida sabe a ti…

de nuevo muchas gracias por su lectura :D


End file.
